I've Loved
by Chardania
Summary: Draco has been Serena's lover for years. They knew only of passion and of lust. But would they ever find love? HP/SM


I've Loved

  
  


Author: Chardania

  
  


Rated: R

  
  


Prologue

  
  


It was pitch black. There was absolutely silence. A silence that rang like bells in the night. The white wispy curtains blew in ruffles as the wind pushed against the silky material. The room was enormous. A cherry wood bed set stood in the middle, with two matching night stands, with a beautiful Persian rug resting underneath. On the opposite wall was a vanity, where beautiful photos were taped carefully on its smooth surface.

  
  


Suddenly, a soft rustle destroyed the silence. A body intertwined between the sheets could be seen. Sitting up, the figure drew a deep sigh. Ruffling her blonde hair into something sensible, she slowly drew herself out of bed. Adorning her feet where white slippers, that slapped lightly against the hardwood. Yawning stiffly, she stretched her tense muscles. Walking in a slow pace, she wandered into the bathroom. Feeling with her hands, she flicked the switch on. A blaring light suddenly chased away the darkness. She stood before the mirror with a dazed look in her eyes.

  
  


"For bloody sakes, turn off that light." A voice shouted, muffled by the blanket. A muscular arm shot up from underneath the comforter, pushing the blankets down, the figure rose from the bed. "What in God's name do you think you are doing up this early?"

  
  


The dazed woman turned around slowly, her eyes still adjusting to the light. "Getting up, so I can cook you breakfast, your highness." The woman mocked, a smirked gracing her kissable lips.

  
  


The man turned his head towards the digital clock that rested on the night stand, glancing up he gave his lover a questioning look. "At what, three in the morning?" Shaking his head in disbelief, he leaned against the headboard. "Come here, you crazy woman." He motioned with his arms.

  
  


She walked gracefully towards the bed, her night gown playing with the light, illuminating every curve. Stopping at the footboard, she leaned against the wooden pillar that rose on all four ends of the bed. Running her index finger lightly against the elaborate design on the wooden pillars, she avoided her lover's lustful gaze. "If I want to go to work today, I best not step near you... Don't you agree?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

  
  


The man immediately lunged out of bed, and chased the fleeting seductress across the room. Finally when he had her cornered, he drew her up in his arms without effort and placed her gently against the bed. Crawling on the bed slowly, he hovered over her, kissing her cheek, touching her hand, nibbling her ear, until the woman underneath him quivered with lust. Deciding that it was enough, he rose slowly away from the disheveled temptress and smirked with an evil smile. "Perhaps you are right my dear, you need to go to work today." He winked, from his push-up position.

  
  


The woman glared angrily up her lover. 'Two can play this game.' She thought, as she ran her hands lightly against his muscular arms. Leaning upwards, she gently began to kiss the well defined shoulder bones, sucking ever so gently. Tracing her lips upwards towards his neck, her hands played dangerously against his smooth skin. Her swift tongue flicked against the beating vein. Using all her strength, she pushed him over, so that she was riding him. Her two hands clutching his wrist above his head, as her lips barely touched his lips. Slowly she began to descend her mouth downwards, letting his hands free to maneuver. Her tongue traced against his well chiseled chest, drawing circles against his nipples, and down towards his abs. She felt him quiver underneath her, and she heard him moan. As she made her descent towards the growing hard-on, she stopped, and swung her legs off the bed. "What would you like to have for breakfast darling?" 

  
  


The man on the bed looked absolutely furious. "I would like you on a silver platter for breakfast, preferring you naked." He growled, as he leaped off the bed, stalking madly towards the chuckling temptress. Pressing her against the wall, he ravaged her mouth hungrily, his hands drawing up the thin night gown so that his hands could feel her soft skin.

  
  


"That sounds absolutely delicious." She managed to moan, as she wrapped her long, well-toned legs around his waist.


End file.
